Assorted Sweets
by Velvetine
Summary: [DannyFlack] Just a bunch of drabbles. These are the sweet ones, mostly fluff and¦or those leading up to smut. some of you might recognize a few from BC
1. 01 dishwasher

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** mild slash

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **during relationship

**Word Count: **476

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. These two would be married by now if I did!

* * *

**Rubber Gloves**

"I'm not domesticated, Messer."

"Says the man who irons his own dress shirts!" Danny scoffed amusedly. "Anyway, it's _your_ turn to do the dishes, so _do_ them!"

Don cast a wary and irritated glare at the mountainous stack of table wear currently clogging up Danny's kitchen sink, before moaning exasperatedly. "_Where _did all of these dishes come from?" Don shook his head in disbelief.

"It's called procrastination, Don." Danny replied matter-of-factly. "That and an unsatiable appetite. Go get 'em tiger!" came a mocking cheer.

"Ugh!" The dark haired detective continued to moan and whine in an uncharacteristicly high pitched tone thick with repulsion. "Where's the soap?"

"Right next to the sponge."

"Where's the sponge?"

"Right in front of you!"

"Oh." There was a loud slapping noise followed by a squeezing noise as Don donned a pair of pink rubber gloves and put some soap onto the sponge.

A small, fleeting moment passed silently save for the occasional clatter coming from the kitchen sink.

"Y'know, if ya _listened_ to me an' got a dishwasher..._eww_... then I, you, **we** wouldn't have ... _what the hell IS that_... have to wash ever these stinking dishes again!" Don breathed with trouble. Partly because of his clenched jaw, but also due to the disgust at the three day old crud embedded on the plates.

"They're not environmentally friendly, Don." Danny said curtly.

"Damn scientists," Don muttered under his breath. "What d'you mean?"

"They use way too much water and electricity!" Danny explained from the sitting rrom, where he could admire Flack's figure hunched over an overflowing sink. "And they're expensive!"

"Think of all the money you could save on buying...soap!"

"Dishwashers use soap..."

"Fine... _sponges!_"

"Sponges are cheap, Flack." Danny said amusedly. Boy, Flack _really_ hated dishes. "Stop whining and actually start _washing_ the dishes!" The CSI shot a mock glare in the detective's direction.

The taller man huffed and sulked but started filling the sink with steaming water and lemon scented soap. There was another momentary silence, broken only by the squeaking of the sponge on the plates, but as always, Don stayed true to his persistent nature.

"Gimme ONE good reason, other than your hippie environmental blab, why you _shouldn't_ get a dishwasher."

Danny let out a sigh, hoisting himself up off the couch and sauntered into the kitchen, positioning himself right behind Don.

"Because," he whispered, leaning in closer so that his erection pressed lightly against the taller man's backside, "you look sexy in gloves." He finished, his hands playing with the hem of Don's boxers as he licked the ebony haired detective's ear.

Danny walked slowly back to the sofa, a smug look on his face.

"Um... Danny I wanna -"

"When the dishes are done and squeaky clean." Danny smirked, the amusement in his voice thick enough for Don to hear. "And keep those gloves on."

La Fin.

**A/N: **this was really fun to write. don whining in a high pitched tone is always to be exploited!  
the next two i have already put up on BC, but thanks for reading. Oh, and do leave reviews... they make me happy!


	2. 02 snickers

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** mild slash

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **during relationship

**Word Count: **414

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. too bad, though!

* * *

Take me to Mars

Don stepped out of the car, and walked around to the back to get his shopping bags out. It always amazed him how little Danny Messer could consume such large amounts of food. Better yet, how he managed not to be obese. Obese Danny, the thought was too much to bare. Flack hummed some melody in his deep tone, smiling to himself.

_Boy am I gonna get laid tonight!_ He had brought Danny a special little gift, one that made the blonde horny and thankful. And a horny and thankful Messer was the best kind of Messer to have. Only Danny could be such a chocolate fiend.

Once inside the apartment, Don dumped the excess shopping onto the kitchen counter and called out for Danny.

"Hey, buddy. I got ya somethin' special!"

"What is it?" Danny asked walking into the kitchen with nothing but a wife beater and boxers.

"Chocolate." Don whispered seductively, to great effect. Danny's magnificent blue eyes grew larger and his eyebrows were claiming his hairline as he licked his lips. Without noticing, Don licked his pink lips, too. _This is gonna be fun._

"So," Danny's eyes peered shrewdly, "where is the chocolatey goodness you speak of?"

_To tease or not to tease?_ Don decided to stand there quietly.

"Fine. Full body search it is, then!" Danny smiled roguishly as he came entirely too close to Flack. The full body search was relatively quick and unhindered by both party's threatening erections. Danny's hands searched throughly, weaving up and down Don's lean body. Finally, upon re-inspection of Don's chest, Danny found the bar on the inside pocket of the black-haired detective's jacket. "AH HAH!"

Danny kissed Don, whose eyes were firmly shut and whose lips were curled in a cute smile. Next, he looked down at the chocolate. God, he loved chocolate.

Don felt something hard hit his forehead. "What the f, Messer?" His eyes flew open and stared at a **very** discontented Danny. _Oh, shit! What did I do?_

"Don, I HATE Mars." Danny said through a clenched jaw. "Now, take it back and go get me a _Snickers_. S-N-I-C-K-E-R-S."

Don laughed heartily. Boy, Danny sure was a piece of work. Grudgingly obliging, Don picked up his wallet from where it lay with the shopping bags and headed towards the door.

"You are soooo paying for this, Danny." He mumbled under his breath.

"So are you." Danny retorted, catching Don's remark, and pasting a sly, scheming smile on his handsome face.

La Fin.


	3. 03 disagree

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** mild slash

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **during relationship

**Word Count: **306

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Isn't it a pity?

* * *

Dare to Disagree

The stop light turned green and Danny's foot slammed the accelerator pedal, suddenly thrusting the car, and Don, forward.

"Woah, buddy!" Don gasped, lurching forward. "Ya got a grudge against the pedal? The crime scene ain't goin' anywhere..." he trailed off, his eyes back on the newspaper in his right hand.

Danny eyed him unkindly. "You tellin' me I can't drive, Flack?" If there was anything Danny Messer didn't like, it was criticism. Everyone had some thing to say about everything.

"Nah," Don smirked, meeting the CSI's eyes, "just tellin' ya to take it easy."

Danny shook his head and payed attention to the road.

Don's eyebrows, meanwhile, started to furrow in deep concentration as he gnawed on a bright, yellow pencil.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked in a concerned tone, after a quick glance to the right. Flack looked like he was getting frustrated, and that scared Danny because Don _never_ lost his cool.

Don was all but eating the pencil as he turned to face Danny. "Eyes on the road, pal." Danny obeyed, turning his gaze back onto the road but still curious about what could get Don so riled up.

"Don, whassamatter?"

"What's a nine letter word for 'try'?" Don grunted after a short, tense silence.

A hearty guffaw filled the car as Danny threw his head back in loud laughter. Don was mad because of a _crossword puzzle_?

"Endeavour. E-N-D-E-A-V-O-U-R." The blonde smirked after regaining enough self-restraint to stop laughing.

"Thanks." Don said curtly, scribbling the word down on the newspaper. The car was silent for a few minutes, save for the scratchy sound as Don continued his crossword puzzle, occasionally stopping to look out of the window for inspiration. "Ya know, I'm not so good with my head." He randomly said.

"I dare to disagree." Danny replied, wearing his trademark feral grin.

La Fin


	4. 05 treadmill

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** mild slash, mild swearing

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **during relationship

**Word Count: **425

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But I'm working on buying CSI:NY lol

* * *

**Work It**

Don heard a loud panting coming from the sitting room. He clumsily rolled off the bed, overshooting the edge and landing with a thump on the floor. On any other day, Don would be turned on by now because the panting was getting louder and he could here heavy breathing, but after a triple shift that ended at four in the morning, all he wanted was some sleep.

A loud grunt came from the living room, complete with swearing. _What the f is Messer doing in the other room?_ Don carefully got up off the floor using Danny's bedside table for support.

"Could you keep it down in there?" he bellowed, dragging himself into the bathroom to rinse his face.

"Don? You're awake?" came a slightly surprised reply. "Umm, don't worry...almost done" Danny panted heavily. "Aah shit!"

_What IS he doin' at seven in the fin' mornin'?_ Don was getting slightly irritated as he patted his face dry. _Well, he ain't beatin' off... he doesn't usually make that much noise. Matter of fact the only time Danny makes that kinda noise is during sex!_ The sleepiness clogging his mind and blurring his vision was instantaneously relaced by anger, jealousy and rage.

"Messer," he called, trying to control his anger, "who's in there with ya?"

There was a silence that felt too tense and long for Don's liking. He wondered if Danny was just thinking of something to say, thinking of an excuse.

"No one." came the curt reply.

Don awkwardly ran to the living room in his striped pyjama pants, just about ready to beat the living daylights out of anyone he found in the room.

"Oww...shit!" Don moaned, lying on his back on the floor. He had slipped and fallen for the second time this morning, this time hitting his head on the floor. _Trust Messer to decorate his apartment with too many carpets!_

"Where's the fire?" came a chuckling voice from above. Don opened his eyes to see a bare chested Danny looking down at him, standing on a...treadmill? The confusion must have been apparent because Danny explained, "It came yesterday, you musta been too tired to notice."

Slowly everything started to make sense to Don. The panting, swearing, moaning, Danny being 'almost done' and most of all, the amused smile lingering on the CSI's lips.

"I made a fool outta myself, didn't I?" Don asked, shaking his head, hoisting himslef onto the sofa and looking at a smug Danny.

"Yep."

"And you're never gonna let this go, are ya?"

"Not a chance."

La Fin

**A/N:** okay, so i kinda cheated...these were up on BC for a while and i just wanted to update the story, but for those who don't frequent BC it's spankin' new :D  
yes, i _have_ written drabbles and mini fics for the prompt words received from valm and sarramaks, however, actually _typing_ them might take a while. (i hate typing long things)  
anyways, ENJOY and REVIEW!


	5. 04 popcorn

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** mild slash, Danny says a naughty word

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **pre-relationship

**Word Count: **381

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my popcorn and coffee. but you can use them if you want:P

* * *

Popcorn and Coffee

It had been a long day and Danny was looking forward to relaxing on his huge couch and ceremoniously enjoying a marathon of cop or spy movies with his best friend, Don. Okay, so he was looking forward to being with Don than actually watching the movie but it didn't matter because he could never act on his feelings. _Wow, that's new...when have I been the one to not display emotions?_

The door bell rang, and Danny's pulse quickened. He wasn't usually one to stress about appearance but he made it a point to be bathed and sufficiently well robed whenever Flack was coming over. He opened the door and the soothing scent of Don, lavender and musk envelopped him. He smiled inwardly. _I might just be hopeful but it looks like he made a small effort too._

Flack, being as close to Danny as he was, simply entered the sitting room with a brief 'Hey, buddy' and almost innocent stare, and plopped down on the couch. "Guess what? I brought my James Bond collection!" Don beamed, exhibiting a goofy yet sexy grin.

"Alright. I'm just gonna get the food. Get the first one rollin'." Danny disappeared into the kitchen for a brief moment, returning with enough drinks, chinese food and junk food to last them the whole night.

---

Danny was falling asleep somewhere about halfway into the third movie but Don was still wide eyed and intent on finishing it. A lazily, heavy arm moved to the right, and a searching palm fell flat on Don's groin.

"What the fuck?" Don yelled, jumping off the couch and startling Danny awake. Don's face was contorted with confusion and surprise. "What are ya doin Messer!"

"Uhh...ugn...popcorn?" Danny offered inadequately. After a tense silence. Don sat back on the couch and things resumed more or less the way they were before the incident.

---

"We didn't have popcorn" Don informed Danny in the morning. "Is that even what you _really_ wanted?" He asked after a tense silence.

"Don, " Danny caught on and it hit him like lightning. Don had a..._thing_ for him, too! "What if it wasn't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow but not letting his uncertainty seep into the words.

"Well, good, then. Coz I've got something better than popcorn for you," Don grinned roguishly, pulling Danny into a wet, coffee flavoured kiss.

La Fin.

**A/N: **ah, popcorn and coffee are perfect ingerdients for DF love, eh:D  
i'm not sure how in-character they are in this drabble, but it seems alright.


	6. 06 fall leaves

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** none

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **during relationship, post Flack's hospitalisation

**Word Count:** 284

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But this could be a very cute scene:)

* * *

Silence

Red. Orange. Yellow. Nature's fireworks hypnotised as he stared blankly ahead. Flack loved Central Park, but he loved fall more. It was something about the languid atmosphere, the calm that envelopped the city, that made autumn his favourite season.

Don sat quietly on the bench admiring the leaves, drifting down lazily from the stark branches in a slow strip tease. He smiled to himself.

There was a padded crunch of dry leaves as a shorter man made his way towards the bench he was sitting on. As the figure approached, the silhouette made it obvious who it was.

Danny.

The shorter man sat down beside him and stared straight ahead; he was trying to figure out what Don was looking at.

"So, how long ya been out?"

"A while."

"How ya been?" Danny asked tentatively, his hands rolling and twisting a crumpled red leaf.

Don unhurriedly turned his head to look the other man in the eye, not unkindly. He opened his mouth, but no words came from the parted lips.

He closed them. And he continued to look Danny in the eye.

Danny didn't want to push it. He just stared back at the other man, his eyes uncharacteristically emotional and readable. He stared into Don's eyes and he understood.

They didn't need words.

Danny slid a little closer to Don, who leaned his head on the shorter man's shoulder. Danny interlaced their fingers and placed a chaste kiss on Don's forehead. They sat in the comfortable silence a little while longer, bodies in contact, radiating security.

"I'm here for ya, Don. Right here." he whispered.

And the words hung from the silence, the last resilient autumn leaves clutching onto the bare branches.

La Fin

**A/N: **i WILL update soon and more often. :D  
hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
